


Armie Hammer's Post-Convention Mistake

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, cannibal, cook vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Armie Hammer and his size 15 feet get into a little trouble when he goes home with apparently a cannibalistic fan.





	Armie Hammer's Post-Convention Mistake

Armie Wriggled in the binds, screaming through the gag as he watched the stranger with his disembodied size 15 foot. This was the very reason he didn’t do fan hookups. But with sore feet after a convention and the offer to have his large feet massaged and worshipped was hard to turn down. Though here he was, hogtied and down a foot. He watched the guy whistle as he rubbed his limp foot in melted butter then rolled in mixed seasonings. The guy looked him right in the eyes as he dropped the foot into a mixture that, by the smell, seemed to be beer batter coating. He then winked at Armie before dropping it gently into bubbling oil, submerging it after a while in the bubbling oil of the deep-frier. Armie felt tears welling down his face as he saw his foot, coated in a fried chicken-like breading was pulled out and set on a paper towel to cool. He couldn’t hear what the guy was saying as he walked around but it was definitely nothing he wanted to hear. After a moment he looked up just as the guy bit into the heel and tore off some meat…meat? Fuck…his foot was just a piece of meat like fried chicken. He watched as this kid picked his bones clean and sucked his fingers clean. “Fuck you.” He muttered through the gag, seeing the hunger in this guy’s eyes as he brought the knife over again. A meaty sound again as his other foot was taken. He was proud of those feet that were now just becoming a guy’s post-convention meal. Fuck him. This foot got rolled in the melted butter again then seasoned but now was tossed into a heated skillet and sizzled loudly. His foot was SIZZLING. He was oddly hard about this though which was…so strange. There was more talking but Armie couldn’t look away from that skillet. While he was distracted the kid came over and lopped off his legs at the top of the thighs and the arms at the armpit so now he was just a torso with a head. He watched as the dude hung the cuts on meat hooks inside a wooden door next to the oven and after a moment started smelling hickory smoke…fuck…this kid had plans…he’d thought out how Armie would be cooked. If he weren’t a limbless torso watching a guy eat his foot in front of him he’d almost be impressed… The guy took his now grilled foot out of the skillet and set it on a plate to cool before picking up Armie’s torso and carrying him to the other room, a door was unlocked and when he went inside he saw a sight that terrified him. Henry Cavill’s head, Same with Ben Affleck and Chris Evans…this kid was eating his way through convention goers and he was just another victim. Before another thought went through his mind the world went black. The guy took Armie’s now-disembodied head and mounted it on the prepared placard before hanging it on the wall next to his fellow stars. This was a dream come true…and he still had a foot left to eat…


End file.
